Com Você
by Li Morgan
Summary: One-shot sobre a primeira noite de Remo Lupin e Severo Snape, in-off da fic Por Você. Dedicada a meus anjinhos.


**Com Você**

**Disclamer : Infelizmente Harry Potter e seu universo não me pertencem, é verdade, não fui tão rápida quanto J.K. Rowling. **

**Nota da Autora: Essa é uma fic que possui Slash e algumas palavras pesadas e cenas lemon, por isso é melhor você ter muita certeza de que quer realmente se expor a esse tipo de Fic. Já aviso que se mandarem review mau educadas eu responderei a altura!**

**Essa fic é e sempre será dedicada aos meus anjos da guarda, minhas estrelas guias: Paty Black, Kirina-Li, Serim, Youko Julia Yagami e Anna-Malfoy. Espero que essa pequena one-shot seja um pouco parecida com o que esperavam de mim. Obrigado pela ajuda durante a Por Você e pelos elogios a Só Você e prometo que nenhuma das minhas futuras fics terá o titulo com a palavra você. Muitos beijos, Li**

"Há muito tempo que eu quero provar esses lábios", pensaram os dois enquanto aproveitavam o beijo.

Snape não conseguia se desvencilhar do licantropo, nem queria, mas precisava desesperadamente de ar. Olhou para a face do griforniano e não pode evitar um sorriso perante os belos olhos enevoados, pela face corada e sonhadora que o outro fazia.

Lupin sentiu os olhos entrarem em foco e olhou para o moreno a sua frente. Severo sorria, os olhos estavam fixos em seus lábios. "E como beija bem", pensou Lupin tocando os lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

- Por que fez isso, Lupin? Enlouqueceu? - perguntou Snape curioso.

Lupin parou e olhou bem para o homem que estava a sua frente, como seria recebida a verdade? Provando que era um Maroto e que era um Griforniano, respirou fundo, tomou coragem, e falou.

- A muitos anos que eu desejo fazer isso.

- Por que? - Snape falou confuso.

- Não sei, acho que esse seu jeito sombrio mexe comigo, me faz desejar saber o que você esconde com essa mascara de frieza - Lupin falou devagar, observando os olhos do moreno.

- Pode não haver nada - Snape falou inseguro.

- Sempre ha alguma coisa.

- Pode ser um imenso vazio.

- Ninguém é vazio.

- Pode só haver trevas - Snape agora estava muito inseguro, sua mascara estava ruindo.

Snape sentia suas defesas se esvaindo, sentia que algo acontecia dentro dele, algo que ele temia pois podia modifica-lo. Severo temia a mudança, temia a fraqueza. Mas temia muito mais perder esse contato. Nunca deveria ter beijado o lobisomem, sentia que não conseguiria viver mais sem o beijo daquele Maroto.

- Onde a trevas, há luz - Remo falou enquanto entrelaçava a nuca do moreno, sem parar de fita-lo nos olhos - Alguém que luta com tanta força, que se arriscou tanto, como você se arriscou, não pode ter apenas trevas. Há luz ai, eu posso ver, e posso sentir.

Severo sentiu que o lobisomem lhe puxava para um novo beijo. As palavras do outro ecoavam dentro de sua mente. Se outra pessoa lhe tivesse dito isso, ele riria, até se insultaria e não acreditaria, mas acreditou no lobisomem, e sentiu que o outro era sincero no que dizia.

Eles eram dois homens sofridos. Tinham encontrado mais intolerância e medo do que amor, tinham sofrido quase a vida inteira. Lupin tivera os amigos Marotos que o mostraram o outro lado, o lado da confiança, amizade e felicidade. Snape tivera apenas Dumbledore, em comum possuíam apenas a admiração da Ordem. Suas historias eram paralelas, mas diferentes entre si como o sol e a lua, como Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. Mas beijar o lobisomem parecia tão certo e necessário, como ar, como a magia que fluía por suas veias e por seu corpo. Beijar o lobisomem fazia com que uma sensação estranha percorresse todo seu corpo, fazia ele se sentir aquecido, como um bom whisky de Fogo e uma lareira. Mas era melhor, muito melhor do que qualquer coisa que já provara, melhor do que qualquer beijo que já dera.

Lupin vasculhava cada canto da boca do sonserino. Suas mãos afagavam cada mecha daquele cabelo negro, daquela nuca forte. Era o paraíso, nada o preparara para isso, para sentir tudo isso, para o fogo que o consumia o ventre. Ele queria mais, queria muito mais e por isso deslizou a mão pelas vestes negras do Mestre de Poções e começou a abrir os botões, um a um, preparado para um rejeição mas orando para que ela não viesse. Queria desesperadamente tocar a pele fria do sonserino, sentir os músculos desenvolvido pelas lutas, o cheiro de mistério que envolvia aquele homem tão poderoso. Lupin queria ter Severo, queria se perder naqueles lábios e naquele corpo, queria fazer o outro esquecer quem era, queria ele mesmo se esquecer de quão era.

Severo se sentia muito inseguro, pela primeira vez na vida ele se sentia verdadeiramente envergonhado do que fizera na juventude, vergonha pelas pessoas que matara ou torturara, pelas atitudes que tivera e pelas escolhas que tomara. Arrependimento sempre tivera, porem nunca se envergonhara, nunca, até agora.

Remo sentiu Snape se retrair, e esperava que não fosse pelos seus atos.

- O que houve Severo? - Lupin perguntou inseguro, olhando o moreno nos olhos.

Snape se contraiu ainda mais, e virou o rosto, evitando o contato do olhos castanhos.

Lupin tocou seu queixo e ergueu-o, fazendo com que os olhos se encontrassem novamente.

- Quer que eu pare? - Lupin perguntou corajoso.

- Não - Snape respondeu rápido.

- Então por que se retrai?

- Nada...

- Fale, meu amor. Me conte o que lhe desagrada.

Snape parou ao ouvir o tratamento carinhoso, e sentiu-se pela primeira vez amado.

Lupin deslizou a mão pela face do outro, acariciando o queixo forte e determinado, as maças do rosto que lhe davam um ar cruel e as sobrancelhas que tornavam seus olhos negros tão misteriosos, Severo não tinha uma beleza comum, era exótico. O contraste da pele muito branca com os olhos e cabelos negros como as assas de um corvo, a boca de lábios finos, quase sempre chispados com ironia ou ira, era vermelha e esculpida de forma enlouquecera, agora que estava relaxada e inchada pelos beijos dados. Passou os olhos pelo pescoço altivo e beijou a curva que se alongava para terminar na orelha, contemplou os ombros fortes e largos, sempre escondidos pelas negras vestes. Observou o peito amplo, e a linha de músculos que conduzia ao ventre, passou a mão pela leve penugem que se escondia por dentro das calças negras. Sentiu o outro estremecer, enquanto via os músculos da barriga se contraírem. Sorriu sonhador, imaginando os prazeres que aquele corpo lhe traria.

- Me sinto envergonhado das escolhas que fiz em minha juventude...

- E quem não se envergonha dos atos da juventude, amor? A juventude justifica os erros, ninguém pode passar por ela sem errar, sem fazer coisas que mais tarde, quando o amadurecimento vier, fará com que se envergonhe. Eu também me envergonho de muitas coisas que fiz, e de muitas que deixei de fazer.

- É diferente - Snape falou encarando o lobisomem - Você não matou, não torturou. Eu fui um Comensal da Morte, eu fui um cervo fiel a Voldemort. Eu realizei todas as ordens que ele me mandou fazer, e senti prazer e orgulho por fazer isso.

- E vai se condenar por isso até quando? Vai pagar por isso até quando, Severo? O Ministério não tem nada contra você, só agradecimentos. Dumbledore confia em você e Dumbledore não é facilmente enganado. Eu confio em você. Não importa o que fez na vida, não importa que erros cometeu, você já pagou por isso, você se redimiu, percebeu seu erro e mudou, você acabou fazendo a coisa certa. Não me importa o que você fez, não importa o numero de torturas que proferiu, ou com as mortes que causou. É parte do seu passado, esta no passado. Quando olho para você eu vejo um homem que arriscou a vida inúmeras vezes pelo que era certo, pelo que era justo. Um homem que pagou varias vezes por seus erros, até quando vai pagar Severo, até quando vai se punir por ter cometido erros?

- Eu não sei, só que ao seu lado, sentindo seu corpo contra o meu, eu me sinto sujo perto de você. Você sempre esteve do lado certo.

- Eu lutei com meus amigos, eu tinha eles para me ajudarem a seguir esse caminho, você não teve esse tipo de ajuda. E eu não fiz tudo que podia, eu errei também. E um desses erros matou Tiago, meu erro. Eu, indiretamente, causei mortes também. Ninguém que lutou e passou por essa guerra tem as mãos limpas, todos nós carregamos conosco as manchas de sangue de alguém. Nas ultimas batalhas eu matei, eu feri. Era o que eu tinha que fazer, continua sendo um crime, meu crime, por mais que justifiquemos dizendo que eram inimigos, que eram eles ou nós, eu matei. Não me arrependo disso, foi isso que me trouxe até aqui. Foi o que me fez acabar aqui, nesse quarto, em seus braços.

Snape viu a sinceridade em cada palavra de Lupin, viu a força, a coragem.

- Por isso, amor, o que você fez na juventude, moldaram o que você é hoje. E hoje eu te tenho nos meus braços. Você poderia me garantir que estaria vivo e aqui comigo se não fosse pelo que aprendeu quando foi um comensal?

- Não.

Lupin sorriu, voltando a acariciar o corpo de Snape. Beijou suavemente seu ombro, enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido:

- Deixe de lado os medos e as vergonhas e venha me amar, vamos nos esquecer do mundo lá fora.

- Sim...

Snape se jogou contra aquele corpo magro, buscando freneticamente sentir os contornos e o sabor daquela pele quente. Gemeu ao sentir as caricias do lobisomem.

Loucura, extasie, amor. Severo Snape sentia um turbilhão de sentimentos o transbordarem. Cada toque do griforniano em seu corpo o fazia esquecer até o seu nome. Sentiu quando o lobisomem despiu sua calça, e enlouqueceu quando sentiu a boca generosa e vermelha de Lupin sugar seu membro.

- Isso é delicioso - Snape gemeu enquanto as mãos seguravam os cabelos castanhos e sedosos do outro.

Lupin sugou o membro de Snape até que esse se rendesse ao orgasmo, adorou cada gemido, cada puxão de cabelo. Queria dar todo o prazer possível ao sonserino que lhe despertara amor. Sabia que amava e sempre amara aquele homem misterioso e sombrio, mas via que aos poucos a mascara que ocultava o verdadeiro Severo Snape se quebrava, mostrando o lado passional e apaixonado que não imaginava existir naquele homem.

Snape começou a passear a mão pelo corpo do outro, sentindo os arrepios do lobisomem quando tocava nos pontos mais sensíveis de seu corpo. Fechou a mão no membro excitado e pulsante do outro, sentindo seu tamanho e começou a manipula-lo, sorriu ao ver o lobisomem fechar os olhos e lançar a cabeça para trás, soltando um gemido gutural que o excitou mais ainda.

- Quero você dentro de mim - Snape sussurrou no ouvido do licantropo.

- Tem certeza, amor? Não quero fazer nada que possa lhe desagradar ou lhe trazer dor.

Snape somente fitou aqueles olhos enevoados pelo prazer e conjurou um frasco de lubrificante. Precisava ter Lupin dentro de si, se não morreria.

Lupin o tocou com reverencia, como se achasse que o toque mais bruto pudesse quebra-lo, mas Snape via a sombra do lobo nos olhos do outro. Sabia que Lupin conteria a força animal, mas não queria isso, queria Lupin todo, inteiro. Queria conhecer cada pequeno pedaço daquele homem sofrido e forte que lhe encantara, que lhe enternecera e que o fizera amar. Queria tudo.

Sentiu o griforniano penetrando-o e conteve um pequeno gemido de dor. Lupin investia delicadamente, gerando prazer em ambos, mas Snape queria mais.

- Remo, eu quero você inteiro - Snape sussurrou entre gemidos.

- Eu estou todo dentro de você , meu amor - respondeu Lupin, não entendendo o rela significado das palavras de Snape.

- Não, eu quero tudo o seu ser, eu quero que você pare de conter-se. Eu quero tudo que você é.

Lupin entendeu e baixou o controle sobre a fera dentro dele.

Eles se amaram de muitas formas e durante um longo tempo. Se entregaram totalmente um ao outro, dando e recebendo amor e confiança. Acabaram por cair abraçados e exaustos e dormiram juntos e nus, aproveitando o doce sono dos amantes.

Snape acordou, se sentia aquecido e pleno. Nunca em sua vida se sentira tão bem, abriu os olhos de forma lenta e fitou o rosto adormecido de Lupin. O lobisomem estava com o rosto sereno e tranqüilo, iluminado por um pequeno sorriso. Achou Lupin mais lindo do que nunca e seu coração se encheu de ternura e de amor. Ficou temeroso de que a raiva ou a ira viessem, mas elas não apareceram dessa vez. Sorriu ao perceber que tinha perdido as mascaras, ao notar que tinha se entregado totalmente a outra pessoa, ao lobisomem que mantinha-o aquecidos nos braços.

- Eu te amo - sussurrou Snape.

- Eu também te amo - respondeu Lupin com voz pastosa pelo sono.

- Estava acordado?

- Acabei de acordar, vi você dormindo e voltei a fechar os olhos, lembrando das loucuras que fizemos durante a noite.

Snape riu e se aconchegou no peito do lobisomem.

- Eu faria tudo novamente - Snape murmurou contra o peito do outro.

- Isso é um convite?

- Grifornianos, sempre tão impetuosos.

- Sonserinos, sempre tão astutos.

E mais uma vez se renderam aos carinhos um do outro. Não importava o amanhã, não importava os comentários que viriam. Estavam juntos e nenhum dos dois abriria mão do milagre que compartilhavam.

Sabiam que compartilhavam algo tão raro e tão comum, partilhavam algo que nunca acharam que teriam. Juntos, naquele quarto, eles descobriram o amor e estavam prontos para lutar contra tudo e todos para viver esse amor.


End file.
